Coffee Break
by robzya
Summary: (William x Grell yaoi.) Will takes a break...and enjoys it a little more than he thought he would.


William T. Spears was not normally a man who was easily distracted. But on that hot July afternoon, trapped in his stuffy office, he was finding it more and more difficult to concentrate on the endless piles of paperwork that required his attention. "Get it together, Spears" he lectured himself "or you'll be stuck with overtime, _again."_

As if he hadn't been doing enough overtime already.

William sighed as his thoughts turned to his troublesome subordinate. Grell Sutcliffe was not exactly an incompetent worker, no...in fact when he wanted to be, Sutcliffe was both a dedicated and enthusiastic, if not a bit _overly_ enthusiastic, employee. But there were plenty of times where he had gone off on his own and wreaked havoc, resulting in _hours_ of extra work for Will and his superiors, the most recent example being the messy affair of Jack the Ripper.

He was jolted out of his thoughts as the sound of footsteps drew nearer and nearer in the hallway just outside his office door. _Click, click, click. _William closed his eyes and groaned. There was only one person who would be making such a racket in their otherwise calm work environment, and if he was right (he prayed he wasn't) then there was absolutely no hope of him leaving work on time that evening. His fears were confirmed when the door opened and there stood the red reaper himself, two cups of coffee in hand and grinning happily.

"William!" Grell exclaimed, making his way into the office. "It's been simply AGES since I've dropped in for a chat. Is now a good time?"

"Well actually, I…"

"Fabulous." The shinigami pushed a few papers aside and perched himself on the edge of the desk, facing William. "I brought you a coffee, milk and no sugar, just the way you like it." Grell told him as he offered him a warm cup. William did not take it. "Sutcliffe, I am far too busy right now, rectifying _your_ mistakes, to be wasting time like this. Now I must ask you to please leave so that I may return to my work."

"I should have added ice to reflect your cold attitude, William darling." Grell pouted, brushing his long red hair back. "Still, I have to admit, I just love a man who's passionate about what he does. Frankly, it gets me all hot and bothered!"

William rolled his eyes. If he had no time for a quick coffee break, he certainly had no time for this nonsense. "Sutcliffe, how many times do I have to remind you to please maintain proper decorum while in the workplace?" But by now Grell had jumped up from the desk and began tugging at his hair excitedly. "Such an ice king you are! Really, Will, I'm of a mind to let you take me right here on this desk!"

"Now really, I must protest, this is entirely…"

But William's words were interrupted by passionate kiss. First there was shock, then anger. How dare Sutcliffe pull a stunt like this!? William was all too aware of the shinigami's attraction towards him, but at least he'd had the decency up till now not to act on it! But underneath the anger, William felt…aroused? That familiar tightness in his pants, the desire to…"NO!" Will pulled away quickly. This wasn't what he wanted-it couldn't be! His body was simply not used to such contact, that was all!

Grell's face crumpled. "I'm so, so, sorry William." he said dejectedly. "That wasn't appropriate. I'll be going now." He started to leave but halted as Will tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sutcl…Grell, wait." William's head was reeling. What should he say? He was having trouble organizing his thoughts, everything was so confusing. All he knew was that whatever was happening between him and Sutcliffe, this was hardly the time or place, and yet…

William ceased to think. Grell's brilliantly green eyes widened in shock behind his red eyeglasses as William kissed him back, nervously at first, but quickly gaining more confidence with each second. The kiss became more and more passionate, fingers ran through hair, hands wandered, and the two drew closer and closer. Grell had no idea what had caused the change in William, but he was going to run with it. He pushed William back into his tall leather office chair and straddled him. The two began to tear at each other, off came Grell's long red jacket, William's neck tie, buttons were being undone, shirts removed.

Once both of their top-halves were bare, Grell proceeded to kiss William's neck, and made his way down, lowering himself as he went. He kneeled beside his lover and ran a finger along the tightly raised area that was just begging to be freed. Grell was more than happy to help out. But before he began unfastening William's trousers, he paused. "Will?" he asked quietly, looking up. William opened his eyes. He had been enjoying the sensation of Grell's kisses and caresses, and was not pleased that they had stopped.

"Yes Grell?"

"Are you sure about this?"

William almost laughed. "Grell, I'm halfway naked in my office, with a day's worth of work that's yet to be completed. If I wasn't completely sure about this, believe me, we would not have gotten this far." Grell smiled nervously. "Right." he said, turning his attention back to William's pants. "It's just, you've been turning me down for so long, I guess I having a hard time believing that this is really happening."

The red haired shinigami pulled down William's trousers, revealing his stiff member at long last. It was a little bigger than any of the others Grell had had before, but he thought he could handle it. He grasped it and slowly covered the tip with his lips, sucking slightly. William groaned and Grell continued to stroke, lick and suck, leaving no part unloved. William was in heaven, his colleague was certainly talented. He regretted not having submitted to his charms years ago. A loud moan started to escape his lips but Grell silenced him with a kiss. "Quiet now," Grell said mischievously, raising himself onto the desk "We wouldn't want a scandal now, would we?"

William knew what he meant. While the shinigami were less squeamish about homosexuality than humans were, it didn't change the fact that a supervisor was sleeping with his underling, in the office no less. They would have to keep it down. Grell had a lain down on top of the desk and was looking at Will expectantly. Slowly, William got up and leaned over Grell, kissing him lustily as he undid his pants. Grell ran his hands over his lover's toned chest, taking in the view. And then Will was in him, he filled him completely. They moved in synch, slower at first, then faster as Grell's body adjusted to Will's larger size. They were one entity. Grell had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling, his sharp teeth drawing forth tiny pricks of blood that William eagerly lapped up. He wriggled, he squirmed, he melted. "William!" he wanted to cry out, "William! William!" but his lover covered his mouth with his hand before any noise could escape.

"Remember what you said Grell, no scandals, right?" he said, laughter in his voice, as Grell glared at him angrily for stifling him. "Well, that is absolutely no way to treat a lady!" the red reaper grumbled. "If that's really how you feel, then maybe I should just stop." William said, trying to keep a straight face. "No, don't!" Grell begged, flipping over onto his hands and knees. The two continued their passionate lovemaking. Grell sighed and whimpered, clearly enjoying every second. He arched his back, like a cat, _He looks so amazing like this. _thought Will, and then…

His release came mere seconds before Grell's own. Pleasure washed over him, he never wanted this moment to end. When it was through, Grell sat up. William's once spotless mahogany desk was a wreck. The carefully organized piles of paper had slipped to the floor, and the polished surface was now covered in…well…

"Damn it, Grell, you ruined my paperwork." said Will, trying to look stern, but he didn't mind, not really. Grell laughed softly and leaned in for a kiss. "Thank you for this, William darling." Once they were both cleaned up and dressed, and Grell had left, William sat back down once more to continue his work. His lack of interest from before had vanished and he suddenly didn't mind the hours of work that lay before him. He laughed quietly to himself. _Maybe I should take coffee breaks more often._

**_Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed-this is my first fan fiction ever so I'm a little nervous. Please leave feedback, I really want to know what you think. Thanks! 3robzya_**


End file.
